Out of the White Room
by Merely Corroborative Detail
Summary: Chapter VI: Meanwhile, in the Bladebreakers' headquarters. Original Summary: The Blade-Breakers wake up in a mysterious white room. And on their way out, it just gets weirder and weirder... YAOI. Prithee, review; don't worry, it's almost over!
1. Chapter 1

Tyson jolted in his sleep. The bed felt weird. Not necessarily uncomfortable though, but very, very weird. He didn't want to open his eyes; he felt as if he'd been sleeping for days, and his eyelids were very, very heavy. Come to think of it, Tyson didn't even remember going to sleep. All this was certainly quite strange…

Tyson sprang up. This wasn't his bed! This wasn't his room! This wasn't his house! Heck, he wasn't even sure if he was even inside his country anymore.

"What the hell is this place?" he cried. And, to his surprise, someone answered.

"Shut up, you'll wake the others…" said a male voice. It was Kai Hiwatari.

"Kai!" demanded Tyson "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"What on Earth gives you the impression that I know?" said Kai.

And that made sense, though it was probably the only thing that did in the surrounding. The two boys were in a small rectangular room; I had white metallic walls and was illuminated by white neon lights. There were two iron sets of bunk beds, a small table with some generic food on it, a one-piece sliding metal door on the far side, loudspeakers in each corner and a switch in the wall. Under Tyson's pillow was his Beyblade Dragoon. That was about it. There really wasn't much room for anything else anyway.

Tyson had been laying on one of the aforementioned beds, and Kai on another; on the remaining two were two familiar faces that were still sleeping. Tyson took a better look; then, he exclaimed:

"Ray? Max? What are they doing here?"

It was, in truth, Ray and Max.

"I told you" said Kai "I don't know. I woke up here just like you, only earlier. All the old Blade-Breakers are here. There's no way out except for that door, and it's obviously locked."

"Locked?" cried Tyson "But that means we're…"

"Prisoners" said Kai "Yes, I know; now stop yelling like some sort of out-of-control baboon, or you'll wake them up…"

"Kai" said Tyson "We've got to wake them up…"

"No we don't" said Kai "I need some peace to think about what the hell we're going to do. I'm the captain of the team after all…"

"Uh…" said Tyson "Captain or no captain, I think that the course of action when up in some weird metallic cell is something we should discuss as a team…"

Kai sighed.

"Okay, do whatever you want..." he said "It's not like I'm going to get any ideas with you awake anyhow."

So they decided to wake up Ray and Max. When Ray and Max were awoken, they were just as surprised and ignorant as the other two. The four boys sat down on the lower beds, and began to eat the food on the table. Of course, the first one to taste it was Tyson; it wasn't good; not poisonous or noxious or generally unfit for consumption, but certainly not good either.

"Kidnapping the four original Blade-Breakers," said Max, munching on his own portion of breakfast "Who would want to do that? It's weird…"

Ray, who was sitting opposite of him, sipped some tea.

"No it isn't," he said "We're the four strongest Beybladers in the world; there's lots of people who might have grudges against us, or any number or reasons for locking us up in here…"

"Yeah," said Tyson "Sorry Max, but he's right. There's lots of people that might want to kidnap us… Especially the kind of people that own places like this."

Here Tyson looked at Kai with not-so-sympathetic eyes. Thankfully, Max was there to break the tension.

"Have you tried opening the door?" he said with a smile.

Kai glared at him:

"Yes…"

"Are you sure it's not what that switch does?" said Max.

"Yes," said Kai "I'm sure: that opens and turns off the light…"

"Then how do we get out?"

"Beats me…"

There was silence; then Tyson spoke up:

"Guys" said the World Champion "Do we all have our Beyblades?"

The four boys looked at him, quite surprised.

"Check under your pillows."

They checked, and there they were, along with their launching gear.

"Good" continued Tyson, seeing that all his teammates had produced their Beyblades "Now: I think we should do the only thing we can do."

"And what's that?" said Kai.

"Blow down the door!"

"What?"

"It's the only way, Kai…" said Ray.

And the Captain gave in grudgingly, because it really was the only way they could think of.

"Okay now…" said Tyson, getting up "Everyone together… We don't want any wasted blows."

The four Blade-Breakers readied their tops for launch, and stood in line in front of the door. Tyson sounded the attack:

"Three… two… one… Let it rip! Dragoon!"

"Draciel!"

"Driger!"

"Dranzer!"

And the four tops flew at the door. There was a great blast, and a flash of light; the boys had to cover their eyes. But when the dust was gone, they saw their plan had worked, for the door was laying in pieces in front of them.

"Bull's eye!" said Tyson.

But he was interrupted; because just then, a mechanical female voice was heard from the loudspeakers:

"Congratulations, Blade-Breakers" it declared "Max Tate, please step forward."


	2. Chapter 2

"Max Tate, please step forward; don't forget your Beyblade."

The Blade-Breakers froze upon hearing these words spoken. They'd just blown down the door, and now the building was talking to them!

"We'd best not go through that door just yet…" said Ray.

"Just yet?" cried Tyson, outraged "What do you mean, just yet? We shouldn't go at all. They've got cameras! We're being watched!"

"Not necessarily" said Ray "Maybe it's just a pre-recorded message…"

"Whatever, Ray" said Tyson "This is freaking me out…"

"Oh, because up to here everything was going fine!" said Kai.

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Well, no, Mister Smarty!" he cried "But at least we'd somehow gotten things under our control. Just the fact that they're talking to us, it means we were supposed to break down the door. For crying out loud, look: no guards, no monsters, not even a hallway… It's all their perfect plan! What do we do?"

And that was a very reasonable question: for past the door, there was just a lift; a small round pad around ground level to be more precise. It was attached to a set of rails on the wall and was seemingly at any moment ready to go up its cylindrical metal tube that went out of the room. By the way, said cylindrical metal tube was the only way out of said room.

"This is crazy, guys" said Tyson, looking through the door, but finding nothing more than what we have just described "What do we do?"

"You tell us" said Kai, in a snide tone.

Tyson glared at him:

"Fine!" he snapped "If you don't have any ideas, I say we go up!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" said Kai.

"With the lift of course…" said Tyson "What do you think that's for? And besides, if you have any better ideas, you're more than welcome to…"

But he didn't continue, because Max spoke up. Since he'd heard his name mentioned by the machine voice, he'd been in somewhat of a shock, but now, very quietly at first, and then with stern decision, he declared:

"Guys, don't fight… They said I had to go up in there."

Tyson looked around and turned to him with a look of utter disbelief:

"What?" he said "No way!"

"Tyson, you heard the machine" said Max "It's the only thing we can do…"

"No way!" repeated Tyson "No f—g way I'm letting you go on that thing alone just like that! Who knows what they'll do to you?"

"They haven't done anything to us until now" said Kai "Why would they do it now?"

"I don't know!" said Tyson "But why wouldn't they? Why should we trust them? They want him to go in!"

"Tyson, please…"

"No!"

The World Champion was almost out of his mind. He couldn't allow his friend to do this! He couldn't allow any of his friends to do this, not Kai, not Ray, and certainly not Max… Especially not Max…

But the Chinese boy put his hand on Tyson's shoulder:

"Tyson" said Ray firmly "There's nothing else to do; we have to trust them."

Tyson jolted back. But Max seconded Ray.

"He's right, Tyson" he said "Please, let me in."

Ray turned to the blonde boy:

"You did the right thing, Max"

Then it wasn't obvious if it was because of the shock, because he was genuinely convinced or just because Max seemed so unusually determined but Tyson gave in.

Max clenched Draciel, and stepped onto the lift; and the machine voice from the loudspeakers said in a tone that would be almost mocking were that possible for machines:

"Thank you for your cooperation"

Then, the lift began to go up. And suddenly, as if he'd remembered something, Tyson turned around and shouted:

"Max, wait! I…"

But Max was already gone.

"D—n!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Don't worry" said Kai "He'll be back…"

It really wasn't visible if this was meant to be comforting or snide.

***

As for Max, he arrived somewhere that made the first little white room seem like a perfectly normal place to be.

"Oh my God…" he muttered as he looked at his almost surreal surroundings.

The room he was in was almost the size of an ordinary house. It had no doors, except for the one whence Max had come, and another one opposite of him; but both were closed now. What most struck our blonde boy upon entering, however, was the decoration: the walls, the floor and the ceiling were all green, but that was the least of it. Here and there, without any particular order or logic, nor any particular reason were scattered yellow geometrical metallic shapes. Cones, pyramids, spheres and every form you can think of could be found in that room, with sizes ranging from barely larger than your average die to heights well over the height of a grown man. Max quickly noticed that even he himself was standing on a large yellow metallic cube on one side of the room.

"Wow…" he thought "I'd never realized just how bad green looked with yellow…"

But soon the boy saw that colour schemes were the least of his current troubles. For, from some extremely well dissimulated loudspeaker no doubt, Max heard the same mechanical voice that had spoken to the whole team earlier tell him:

"Welcome to your arena, Max Tate; prepare to battle."

Instinctively, Max loaded Draciel, though he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Then, somewhere in the room, he heard a click.

"Are you ready, Max?" said the mechanical voice "Three… two… one… Let it rip."

That was probably the first instance in his life Max had heard that sentence pronounced in a way it didn't need an exclamation point at the end.

But soon he saw that it had nonetheless not been pronounced in vain: for ejected from somewhere he hadn't seen flew at full battle speed onto thus otherworldly geometrical arena a small Beyblade It left a blazing trail of sparks behind it, and it soon became obvious that it was coming right at him.

Luckily, Max knew what to do. And, snapping out from the daze provoked by his altogether psychedelic surroundings, the American sounded he attack:

"Let it rip!"

Draciel flew into the arena. And at the foot of an upside-down cone, the two tops clashed, and rebounded off each other. No harm was done to him, but Max hadn't managed a one-hit K.O.

"Wow" he said "This thing is tough…"

And indeed, very soon that Blade without a Blader proved him right. For just as Draciel was regaining balance from the initial shock, the foe charged at it, and it with series of blows from every side, so fast that Max couldn't see them come and hit. He broke a sweat:

"Draciel!" he cried "Enough! Retire to a better position!"

Then on his command, Max's Beyblade fled from the blows, making its way to the top of a cone (quite probably the tallest of all the shapes) in the very centre of the arena. And with his top perfectly balanced at the pinpoint of the cone, Max declared to his invisible opponent:

"Now come and get us!"

But said opponent wasn't slow to answer the challenge. And zooming in a spiral up to Max's position, it charged upon Draciel.

Yet the first attack was in vain: Draciel stood steadfast, and its foe ricocheted off onto a nearby cube. For the moment, the defence wasn't breached.

"Oh yeah!" said Max "And without even using my Bit-Beast…"

However, the smile soon faded off his face; for almost as soon as he'd stopped it, the enemy Blade charged again, making a leap from where it stood, charging at Max's top from above. And leaving the blond in utter awe, thanks to the advantage of height it knocked Draciel from its position, and Max's top fell to the green ground, almost losing balance.

"No" cried Max, as he saw his foe tower at the centre of the arena.

This machine was no average opponent.

"Well" said Max, finally "I didn't want to do this, whoever you are… but you made me: Draciel! Come out and give that thing all you've got!"

And Draciel came out indeed.

With a flash of green light, Max's Bit-Beast was summoned, and flying up into the air, it charged down on its enemy with such a tremendous blast, that at first Max couldn't clearly see what was happening.

But when the dust cleared out, Max smiled: for the enemy Beyblade, and indeed the whole cone on which it was standing, were at present reduced to dust and miserable metallic shards.

"Well" said the American grin "I guess I can do more than just defence…"

The two doors of the room opened. But unluckily for Max, he wasn't the only one grinning.

***

"Blade-Breakers: your teammate has emerged victorious" said the metallic voice back down in the white room "Please proceed to meet him."

A sturdy steel ladder came out from the ground, and with it the Blade-Breakers were capacitated to climb up to where their teammate was.

"Oh, thank God!" cried Tyson, running to the door.

"I told you he'd be alright…" said Kai, following up.

"That's our Max…" smiled Ray.

***

Of course, the Blade Breakers eventually met up and congratulated Max and were all just as flabbergasted as him by the architecture. Tyson's comments were:

"What the hell was the guy that made this smoking?"

They also found a little hole in the ceiling, through which they supposed the Beyblade that Max had faced had fallen. Then, they went through the other door. It led up a staircase, with white walls; they climbed it.

"Oh great!" said Kai, as they reached the end "Another one of these…"

And in truth, they had arrived to a room seemingly identical to the one they had been in before the battle. Once again, there were the white metal walls, and the four bunk beds, and the table with food.

"It's not exactly the same" said Ray after searching a bit "This one has another door; and the door leads to a washroom…"

It was true.

"Oh, thank God…" said Max "I sure need a shower!"

"Yeah…" said Tyson "And I can finally get something to eat!"

"Oh, please" said Kai "Don't tell me you're hungry again…"

And they began to argue, and Ray lay down on a bed, and Max went to take a shower, and all was well.

***

Later that night, two out of the four Blade-Breakers were asleep. Of course, they didn't know if it was the night, but our boys had turned off the light because they were tired of discussing what had happened; their conclusion was, if the reader is interested, that they would probably each in turn have to battle one of those tops like Max if they ever wanted to get out.

But back to our point: two out of the four Blade-Breakers were asleep; which means two were not.

Tyson climbed down from his bunk:

"Hey, Max" he whispered "Are you sleeping?"

Max looked up in the general direction the voice was coming from.

"Huh?" he said drowsily "No, but I was trying; why?"

"I… I wanted to tell you something…" muttered Tyson.

"What is it, Tyson?" said Max, sitting and waking up completely.

"Max" whispered Tyson, closing in on the blonde "I was worried sick this morning when you were battling."

"Really?" said Max.

Tyson grabbed his hand:

"Yes, really" said Tyson "Well, we all were; but I was in particular. This whole thing that's going on, this situation, this kidnapping I might try not to show it, but it's seriously freaking me out. And if I lost you with all this, I… I don't know how I could survive it without you."

Max just blinked at him; though of course, Tyson didn't see it because it was dark.

"You have me now…" said Max.

"You don't know how much that means to me" said Tyson.

And he pressed his partner's hand.

Then, he felt around Max's face; and before Max could realize why exactly he was trying to find his mouth, silently, in the dark Tyson kissed him. It was perfectly magical.

"Oh Tyson…" said Max when their lips finally pulled apart "I… I'm just as lost as you are…"

"Then we can be lost together" said Tyson, in a sweet voice.

"That sounds like an idea…"

And they hugged, and it was as if none of them could possibly be hurt, not even were the whole world up against them.

Then, Tyson took a slyer tone:

"You know" he said, his hand travelling down Max's chest "There is something else we can do to ease the pain…"

Max was taken aback.

"W… what?" he gasped.

"Of course" said Tyson "I chiefly mean the pain in my underwear… if you know what I mean."

Here, his hand was already at the bottom of Max's torso. And, suddenly, Tyson put it into his pants, and started to caress him through the fabric of his boxers. The blonde tried to pretend he didn't want to:

"T…Tyson" he moaned, despite his virile member got harder with Tyson's every touch "Stop it!"

"Why?" said Tyson.  
"You'll wake up the others!" said Max.

"No, I won't" said Tyson.

"The people that caught us might be watching!" inisited Max.

"Well" said Tyson, not for a second stopping sexually teasing Max "If they went through the trouble of putting dark-vision cameras in the rooms, I think they deserve we put on a good show…"

And with that, he grabbed the blonde boy's already throbbing erection; moaned again, louder.

"Now turn around" said Tyson "That's enough playing with your d—k, it's about time we set mine free…"

Max obeyed and got on all fours.

"Please be gentle…" he whispered.

Then Tyson rubbed his own very large and very hard member against Max; and even through both their clothing, it sent a shudder down both their spines:

"Oh, baby" said Tyson "You know I love you; and you know I'll do anything to protect you and make you happy. But I'm an athlete, and I can't be accountable for my strength."

And with that said, he pulled down his own pants and his beloved's, and heedless of the consequences, on a tiny bunk bed in the utter darkness of their cell, Tyson made hot steamy love to Max all night long.

Or at least for a very long time during a point of day unknown to them, until Kai and Ray started to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next "morning", when Ray woke up, it seemed as if everyone were sleeping. At any rate, Tyson and Max hadn't awoken yet, and the reader might guess why. When he got up, our cat-boy was wearing only his traditional Chinese underwear, as his usual outfit was folded neatly under his pillow. No amount of postmodern surroundings could affect his classic, orderly way of life!

Ray climbed out of his bunk; half dazed, he walked across the room, and went into the washroom to wash his face. Yet as he turned on the water, he suddenly felt two hands wrap around him.

"Ah!" he cried in surprise:

"Good morning…" said a voice into his ear.

Ray had almost gotten a heart attack.

"Kai…" he panted, recovering his senses "Do not ever do that again!"

It had indeed been Kai; and he wasn't letting go.

"I like you," said the pale boy "A lot…"

"Kai!" cried Ray "What are you doing?!"

He tried to undo himself from Hiwatari's grasp; in vain: Kai just held him tighter.

"What does it look like?" said he said. Ray turned his head around and looked at him, on the off chance he be joking; but Kai seemed dead serious

"Come on," he said "Face it, we're going to be here a long time; and we're both bound to get some urges…"

"Kai," said Ray "They'll see us!"

"Oh," said Kai slyly "Then that's the only problem you have with this…"

"What?" exclaimed Ray "No! That's not what I…"

But then he thought about it twice. And he decided wasn't stubborn enough to make a fool of himself by contradictory exclamations; so he turned around, looked Kai in the face and said to him very plainly:

"Lock the door."

Kai grinned.

"That's more like it…" he said.

And he locked the door, and began to kiss the other boy passionately. He could feel the tiger's muscular body become his. As Kai shamelessly grabbed his behind, Ray let out a furtive moan.

But the make-out session was cut short by a female mechanical voice:

"Ray Kon, please proceed to the doorway; don't forget your Beyblade."

Kai cursed every curse he knew.

***

This time, the door had the courtesy of opening by itself. Ray got dressed, Tyson and Max woke up to wish him good luck, and Kai just stood there both aroused and disgruntled. Then, the Chinaman stepped onto a lift identical to the one Max had been on, and was brought to a large metal room of the same dimensions as the one Max had fought in, but that's where the similarities ended.

First of all, in this room, Ray stood on a large natural-looking rock. Around him, the room was flooded with water with little stone islets here and there, and various forms of marshland vegetation growing all around: bamboo canes, reeds, moss…

"Wow," said Ray "This is a lot better than Max's room…"

It didn't even cross his mind that it might have been custom made for him. The mechanical voice was heard:

"Welcome to your arena, Ray Kon; prepare for battle."

"Much obliged…" said Ray.

And in three, two, one, let it rip, the cat-boy shot his Beyblade, and masterfully placed in the very centre of the room, on the largest of the little islands; but the invisible opponent didn't make him wait.

From somewhere in the ceiling, a large Beyblade fell, charging right at him. Though, obviously, Ray wasn't taken in… or even aback:

"Driger," he shouted "Get out of the way!"

And his blade skipped to another rock, leaving the aggressor to crash into the mossy green stone it'd been standing on only a few seconds before; but it took less than even one second for it to recover from the fall:

A mad chase ensued. It seemed impossible to our cat-boy that such a thing could be engineered by a mere machine: his own blade would get onto a small island, and his foe would come rushing after him; his own blade would zoom across one of the rocks, and his foe would tear through the green moss after him; his own blade would skilfully bypass a patch of bamboo canes, and his foe would blast through it, and never for once did one of them stop the relentless pursuit.

Until Ray splashed into the water; and he grinned:

"Come and get me now…" he taunted the machine.

But it obviously didn't understand him; and it stood stupidly spinning –while we're at metaphorically attributing human qualities to tops- on the central islet, whilst Ray's blade still spun underwater; and nothing really seemed to be happening…

"Okay" said Ray then "Fair enough... Driger! Attack!"

And nearly halfway across the room from where it had fallen in, Ray's Beyblade burst out of the water; and skipping from islet to islet, past a patch of reeds, and ricocheting, lo, on the water flanked the fearsome foe. And then, at the top of his lungs, Ray shouted:

"Driger! Tiger claw attack!"

Then, the foe went down in a great green flash. And all the water was drained from the room, and a door opened on its far side.

***

"Blade-Breakers: your teammate has emerged victorious."

"I so wasn't expecting that…" said Tyson.

***

The next room to which our boys were advanced –that is to say, obviously, after going through the one wherein Ray had done battle- was, though still in the same white style as the other two rooms they'd slept in, even more spacious than the previous one. The table had more food, the ceiling seemed to be higher, and this room even had a bathtub!

"Yay!" said Max "Bubbles!"

And it was all well; but when Tyson and Max were asleep, Ray and Kai got back to what the naughty stuff they'd been doing before the battle.

"So," said Kai, locking the bathroom door "Good job on that battle…"

"Meh…" said Ray, brushing the compliment off "It was easy… All I had to do was summon Driger, and I won."

But it had meant a lot more to him that he let through.

"Good for you" said Kai; and for a moment, he was puzzled about something. But he soon forgot about it:

Ray was sitting on the counter, dressed just like he had been the previous time. And on his quasi-nude body, all the years of battle training and generally harsh rural living showed.

"Do you always sleep like that?" said Kai, closing in on Ray.

"Yeah…" said Ray "Why?"

Kai tried to keep a deadpan face; but there was something else in his pants that wasn't deadpan at all, but rather very swollen and sizeable, to the point of being on the verge of bursting out.

"Because," he said "It's hot"

Silently, he took off his tank top and threw it to the side, revealing a pale perfectly toned torso. Ray smiled; a growing bulge in his underwear testified that he was more than interested in what he saw.

Then, Kai had a bout of tenderness:

"You're really pretty, you know that?" he said, putting his hand on Ray's cheek.

Then, he kissed him. And their lips locked and their tongues languidly licked each other.

And then some other stuff, not as alliterative perhaps, but certainly much naughtier was done. We shall, for rating's sake, not go into descriptions; to put it briefly –if vulgarly-, they shagged all night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next "day" our heroes were once again awoken by the female mechanical voice as it bade the next contestant go forth in its usual indifferent tone. Kai and possibly Ray would both on a normal day have been awake, being as they were the most responsible and mature of the team –come on, Tyson and Max fans, you know it's true-, but due to their activity the previous night, they were as fast asleep as the other pair.

And that was why the one called by the robot was very displeased, and took some time before he actually got to the lift.

***

The room where he arrived was as dreary and hellish the previous one, Ray's, had been peaceful and natural. Its walls were a dark, bloody crimson and here and there harsh black rocks protruded from the pitch black ground; but none of this was really visible because of the flames.

Yes, flames: for the whole of the room's floor was ablaze with fierce flames. Hither and thither vicious tongues of fire cracked and whipped and spat their sparks, filling the room with their almost daemonic glow, whilst on its far side, there was a tall, black pillar carved with hideous symbols of terrible language best left unintelligible. Opposite to said pillar there was a small black pedestal, and on said pedestal stood the contestant from the Blade-Breakers that had been summoned:

Kai Hiwatari of course!

"So…" he said with a vicious grin on his face "Give me your best!"

Truth be told, a thought quite irrelevant to Beyblade had just crossed his mind. The room was really bringing out his inner devil; and of course, he brought out the place's inner Beyblade.

"Are you ready, Kai?" said the female mechanical voice.

"Oh yes," answered Kai.

"Three, two, one… let it rip."

Then, Kai heard something go off; and peering into the fire, he saw his foe: a coal black blade of the exact same size as his.

"Let it rip!" he cried; and he sent forth Dranzer.

The battle was on. On the quite literally blazing floor the two blades clashed with a great metallic bang; and then, zooming around they began to violently hit each other again and again at a vertiginous speed.

Kai shed a drop of sweat; the heat was unbearable. His foe, obviously oblivious, charged fiercely forth.

"Hold your ground!" Kai ordered his Beyblade "Hold your ground, Dranzer! You can beat this one off easily!

Yet even as Kai shouted these haughty words, he knew he was lying; or at least not telling the whole truth. Of course, if he unleashed Dranzer, he could destroy not only his adversary but probably the whole stage easily but a little part of him was nagging that it had a feeling this shouldn't be done.

Bang!

Kai was brought back from his musings by a charge of the other Blade. He'd only been distracted for a few moments, but already he had in one blow lost a great deal of ground.

Then, he decided there was only one way out.

"Dranzer! Flame Sabre Attack!"

And his foe went down in a great blaze.

***

The flames went off, and the Blade-breakers advanced to the next room. This one was even larger, and actually had separate beds for each of them, that is to say, no bunks. Tyson was the first to lay down.

"So," he said "This is it, huh?"

"Yup," said Max "One more battle, and we're out of here!"

"Seeing as it's Tyson's I wouldn't be too optimistic about it…" said Kai with a scoff.

"Yappity yap yap…" said Tyson "I'm going to win this whether you like it or not! And faster than you did, too… I'm starting to get really bored around here, sitting around not doing anything while all you guys battle!"

"Yeah," said Max "You can only play twenty questions so many times!"

Kai just scoffed again.

Fortunately, both Kai and Ray on one hand and Max and Tyson on the other had a very interesting and energy-consuming secret pastime.

"Well, Tyson," said Ray "I'm glad you're so optimistic. But remember: things are seldom what they seem, and especially in controlled environments like this one. We shouldn't let ourselves be fooled into thinking that everything is going okay…"

They were silent.

***

Many hours later, all the Blade-Breakers were sleeping. All, that is to say, save one: Kai Hiwatari.

He lay in his bead wide awake with various very naughty thoughts going through his head in the dark, tossing and turning and groaning. Until he finally decided to get up and make them come true. In truth, he'd been thinking about this since he'd been in the fire room; there, he'd thought it was definitely the kind of place he'd like to be in with "company".

And so he took Dranzer and walked over to Ray.

"Hey," he said dryly "Get up…"

Ray moved a tad; Kai nudged him at the shoulder, and then stayed his hand there. Truth be told, he liked what he was feeling: Ray's muscles were very well toned; they still are, if we're not mistaken.

Kai grinned. Ray still slept in his underwear, as opposed to Kai, who was fully dressed. He watched him sleep for a few seconds.

"Wake up, Ray," he finally repeated; and he moved him again.

This time Ray did wake up.

"K… Kai!" he whispered, jolting upright "What are you doing?"

And he caught hold of his hand, not moving it away, but just touching it. Kai was very blunt in his answer.

"I want to make love to you in the room with the fire."

"What?"

"Follow me…" said Kai.

And he kissed him. Then, Ray got up, and he and Kai silently stole down to the where Kai had fought his battle.

Now it was dark. The great black stones and the terrifying pillar were only shadows, and this perhaps made them even more ominous.

Ray wouldn't say it aloud, but he was starting to get frightened. He and Kai were now at the foot of the black pillar; he could feel his heart started to pace faster.

"Don't worry" said Kai, as if he'd felt the cat-boy's heartbeat in the air "I'll light it all up for you…"

And, pulling out his Beyblade he shouted:

"Dranzer! Set this place on fire again!"

Then, he shot his top. And in the twinkling of an eye, the whole floor was once again ablaze. All over the ground, surrounding Kai and Ray, the tongues of flame burst up roaring and cracking and spitting sparks, filling the room with their daemonic glow and primal heat. And the black stones that had before been but shadows were now visible in all their towering dark glory.

Only around the two boys, in a radius of barely two metres, was the ground not on fire; thus was the magic of the Phoenix Dranzer.

Kai's Beyblade flew back into his hand; then, he turned around and set his eyes upon the half-naked Ray next to him. He looked very nice indeed in the little clothes he was wearing:

"I thought of you when I first saw this place," he said–truthfully, we may add-, "I thought of how I'd like to f—k you right here in the middle of the fire!"

He took off his shirt. His torso was white and fit as ever.

"K… Kai…" said Ray, still quite taken aback; in the glow if the flames, Kai seemed more intimidating than ever.

"It's okay, Ray," said the boy, closing in on him "I'm not going to do anything to you…"

He put his hand on Ray's chin. He was already getting excited, and he knew for sure Ray was too.

"At least…" he grinned "Not anything you won't like!"

And he kissed him; then, with his other hand, he begun to move down Ray's back, caressing him all around his quasi-naked body; already, they were both glistening with sweat from the surrounding heat.

"Do you love me?" asked Kai, in a dark but utterly sincere voice of someone who's not used to being sincere.

"Yes," answered Ray meekly.

"Good," said Kai "Because I love you too."

With one hand, he grabbed the cat-boy's behind, and with the other, pulling him closer to him, he gave him a savage kiss.

"Kai…" moaned Ray finally when their lips parted "D… Do it…"

"What?"

"Make love to me!"

And he surrendered himself in his lover's arms. Kai kissed him again; and, against the black pillar, in the glow of the flames, in what looked like an image from one of the Nine Hells, Kai made savage love to Ray.

***

When they were done, Kai sent out Dranzer again, and she put out the fire just as she had put it on; after all, a phoenix can do what a phoenix pleases with a phoenix's fire!

The two boys were standing, blissful, naked, in each other's arms. Their bodies were exhausted and a bit sticky, and they felt as if the heat had almost melted them into one.

"Did you like it?" said Kai, with a deadpan seriousness.

"Oh yes" said Ray with a big smile on his face "Yes I did…"

"That's good," said Kai.

But then, Ray ran his finger down Kai's chest. Slowly regaining his energy, he said:

"You know… I thought of something I could do for you too."

Now it was Kai's turn to be surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Ray "but now, you follow me…"

"Okay" said Kai, quite curious.

And of course, he followed Ray across the room. He took him to the side of the room opposite to the one they'd come in through. Thence, they went into the room they'd slept in the previous night, and from there they went into the marsh room where Ray had fought.

The water was not even knee-deep now, but the trees and lily-pads still gave the place a soothing, natural pond-ish feel, and you could practically hear the sounds of animals; nothing like the previous room.

"What do you want here?" said Kai.

"Come on…" said Ray "Follow me."

And he stepped into the water; it felt frigid after the flames he'd been amongst.

Hesitantly but with a straight face, Kai followed him. Ray had completely regained his calm and control, and both boys were almost completely cooled off since the previous room.

"Sit down," said Ray with a grin.

"Where?" said Kai.

"Anywhere…" said Ray "That rock, if you like."

Kai sat down on said rock; it felt cold against his naked legs.

"You ready?"

"Yes…"

"Good."

Then Ray went on his knees in the water in front of him, and started to do something.

A shudder went up Kai's spine, and he felt a tingling at the tip of his virile member, still humid from the previous round of sex. And then, the last of the heat from the room before left him, and it was replaced by completely by the calm, cool, serene ecstasy of, well… what Ray was doing. Kai couldn't keep his face expressionless anymore.

"Oh!" he shouted "Oh yeah, Ray! S*ck it!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Max… are you still sleeping?"  
Tyson nudged the pretty blond boy, who jolted a bit in his sleep.

"Whaddyawanttyson?" groaned said blond boy.

"I think Kai and Ray just left the room."

"That's… good for them," said Max, and turned around. This was the night after Kai had defeated the mechanical BeyBlade allotted to him, and before Tyson fought his. The latter was consequently very anxious; we know from the previous episode what Kai and Ray were doing.

Max on the other hand was very sleepy. Yet he cared deeply for Tyson, and so decided that he might as well wake up. For all that mattered; Tyson was already on his bed.

"You know, I think we've already been through this scene…" he said.

"Well," said Tyson, already caressing Max's shoulder, "I need to let off some steam, I'm the only one that hasn't fought yet; and it did get me laid the first time.

And he kissed Max's cute little neck, and he climbed into the bed. Max could feel Tyson's strong arms getting a hold of his body; he felt Tyson's sizeable member hard against him through their clothes; he felt Tyson's hands feeling his own erection. He blushed red.

"Tyson, no…" he moaned "No, they'll see us."

"They didn't last time…" said Tyson playfully.

"They're up now!"

"Yeah, and what do you think they're doing? Besides, I remember you having a very good time. You know I'm the best…"

And Max couldn't answer, because Tyson shut him up with a wet French kiss. Then the blonde gave in, and their toned, boyish bodies united as Tyson made rough love to his panting, moaning, blonde little uke, like a warrior before going into battle.

***

Next day Tyson went into battle very fresh and reinvigorated. And very well he did, for he was up for a good battle.

His arena was most probably the most brilliant of all; the lighting almost blinded him when he came in! The floor was covered in sand, and four brass shining brass pillars stood forming a perfect square on it, with at their top four statues: a turtle, a tiger, a phoenix and a dragon. The symbolism will be more obvious to the reader than it was to him.

"Welcome to your arena, Tyson Granger," said a mechanical "prepare to battle."

"Yeah, yeah… Get it over with!"

"Three, two, one… let it rip."

Obviously this was pronounced far more energetically by Tyson. Dragoon went forth, and so did his foe, raising a good deal of sand. They clashed once, then avoided each other, than clashed again, and chased each other around the pillars.

But Tyson decided to get over with it all fast. He wouldn't stay at this all day like his teammates had; he was the Captain after all! This had to be over fast; then maybe they could at last go home.

"Dragoon Storm!"

And in a flash of blue light, Dragoon emerged from his top, great and glorious.

And with him a tremendous tornado arose. Tyson couldn't see anymore; all the sand was lifted from the ground into a frightful sandstorm, destroying everything in its wake. The pillars cracked, and fell to the ground with tremendous crashes; the statues broke and turned to dust; all was destruction and chaos.

Yet in the end, the dust went down, and the doors opened.


	6. Chapter 6

While all this was happening, very far away, the fifth member of the Blade Breakers was sitting in front of his computer.

During all this time, Tokyo, Kenny had with very little rest, and was trying his very best to find whatever information he could about his five remaining teammates. As for the twenty-sixth time he scrolled down the website of the defunct Biovolt Corporation, he heard the door to his room open; it was Mr. Dickenson.

"Any luck on the research?"

"Nothing, sir," said Kenny, in despair "I have no clue…"

"Well," said Mr. Dickenson "This is very distressing… I have all the BBA in alert, and obviously the Police has been informed. The media is all over this, but nobody has any clue as to where on Earth they might be!"

"Maybe they're not on earth…" said then an electronic voice.

It was Dizzy. She even went through the trouble of accompanying herself with scary Theremin music.

"Dizzy, please," said Kenny "Our four best friends got abducted, show some respect!"

"Oh come on, Chief!" said Dizzy "I've been on for a few days now, you know I love them, but I'm entitled to some humour? Beside, it's not that implausible if you've watched all three seasons.

Mr. Dickenson interrupted.

"Well, keep up the good work," he said "I do hope you find something. I'm off to the Secret Services. Pray to God that nothing bad has happened to them…"

And he left. Kenny banged his head on the keyboard.


End file.
